Hibird x Tsubird
by Imitation Angel
Summary: 18!fem27, AU. Two-shot. Fluff. The eggs come as a surprise. Hibird is a distraught father.
1. Peaches

Finally uploaded it onto my computer. This has been sitting around in my notebook for almost two weeks now OTL. This will be a two-shot. The second part will focus more on..._continued on bottom to avoid spoiler_

This first chapter is mostly fluff and written when I was bored and slightly depressed at work. Customers can be a bitch to handle ;(

* * *

Adorable was a word synonymous with Tsuna in Hibari's dictionary. The Vongola Decima was demonstrating her embodiment of the word even now as she dozed on the couch, her arms and legs wrapped around the oversized Hibird plushie she had given him for his birthday. He had no idea where she had gotten it, but he assumed that the costume-making herbivore must have had a hand in it. Needless to say, Tsuna found a lot more use in it than he did. Hibird had grown attached to the plushie in his likeliness though, and often he would nestle in Tsuna's hair while she slept with it.

Hibari scowled. That traitor.

Tsuna twitched, her mouth forming a querulous pout as her leg kicked at an apparition and loosened her already haphazardly placed blanket to the point where it fell on the floor. Hibari was seriously considering putting restraints on her for the duration of her sleep periods—especially when they were in the same bed—but knowing her, she would probably cause bodily harm to herself by tumbling off.

Hibari picked up the blanket, about to drape it over her ahead when a better idea occurred to him. With a defiant look (although it was hard to tell; his facial expression hardly changed except for the slightest quirk of his lips), he threw the Hibird plushie across the room. Hmph. That taught it for stealing all of _his _Tsuna's attention. Beside him, Tsuna frowned at the sudden loss of warmth as her arms grasped only thin air. With the blanket, he climbed on the couch to the spot next o her her and pushed her in to make space so he could fit. Instantly her arms wound around him, and he shot a complacent smirk at the plushie. He briefly wondered how low he had fallen if he considered an inanimate object a rival before Tsuna's breasts pressed tightly against his chest.

Yeah, he was a goner.

He wrapped an arm around her lithe waist, inhaling her familiar scent of peaches and sunshine and something girly that he couldn't quite put a finger on before pulling the blanket up around them and closing his eyes.

It was due time for a nap.

* * *

Tsuna woke up pleasantly, although her dream had been anything but. She shivered a little when she thought about the demonic pineapples chasing after her. Her internal clock alerted her that it was almost dinner time. She yawned and drew back her arms, her brow furrowing as she wondered since when Hibird Jr. had gotten so...hard. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, lips soon curtsying in a smile when she saw that Hibari had cuddled her on the couch. That explained the arm around her waist. She took advantage of the rare, vulnerable moment and took a huge whiff of Hibari's scent, knowing that her cloud guardian wouldn't understand how godly he smelled if she tried to explain.

Well—now that that was out of her system—or in, depending on how you look at it—it was time to make dinner. She pushed at Hibari's chest to get him to move, only to find out that she might as well have been trying to budge a wall with a q-tip. She huffed in exasperation. Well, considering the amount of noise she was making, Hibari would wake up soon. She stared up at him, admiring his angular features while she had the chance to. Did she mention Hibari had the most adorable expression when he was asleep? It was so peaceful and unguarded, which was the exact opposite when he was awake. She scowled. Hibari was loads of uncute when he was conscious, especially when he was around more than three people at a time. She supposed it was improvement from when she first met him—the only person he'd shown tolerance towards was Kusakabe and Reborn.

Since she was on that topic, she smiled wistfully as she reminisced. Wow. They had come such a long way, from strangers, to acquaintances, to friends, and then finally lovers. There were so many obstacles, but for the better part, they'd overcome them. She raised a hand to brush back Hibari's fringe, only mildly surprised when fingers wrapped around her wrist.

"Finally awake?" Tsuna asked cheekily. Hibari showed no signs of hearing her as he pressed his lips against hers. Tsuna let the languid lip locking to continue for a lazy minute before she drew back slowly. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Hamburger steak," Hibari replied immediately. Tsuna smiled. That was her favorite food too.

"You sure know what to eat. But we're having broccoli too." The face Hibari made at the mention of broccoli was hilarious. But the all-mighty Hibari didn't say things like "ew," and despite him being a carnivore, he begrudgingly admitted that his diet needed those goddamn vegetables. His acquiescence was beyond amusing for Tsuna. She made a mental note to take back the comment she made earlier—Hibari could be _kind of _cute. Sort of.

"Okay, now let me up—" She suddenly giggled when Hibari's hand trailed up her side. "I swear to god Kyouya—" She gasped when his fingers curled and he started to tickle her. "This will _not _take broccoli off your plate, _au contraire_, I'll add more." With a show of strength, she climbed on top of Hibari to get away, only to have him drag her back by her shirt—well, technically _his _shirt but dammit, they were always so comfy and smelled so amazing that she couldn't resist wearing them. "I'll sic Lambo on the next time he goes for a candy run," she swore in between giggled breaths. On purpose, she neglected to mention that she was basically dry humping him—why the hell should she when it felt... "Nnh," so good? Hibari's eye gleamed, as if...

Tsuna's eyes narrowed when she saw Hibird Jr. sprawled on the floor. With a voice that dripped ice, she pointed to the fallen stuffed animal and said, "That wouldn't be your doing, would it?" Hibird flew back in from who knows where and settled in her hair, tweeting the off-key notes of the Namimori anthem as he tried to prevent putting his master in an awkward situation.

Hibari rolled his eyes. "Who else?" Hibird glared at him, noting with satisfaction that his master looked slightly taken aback. He puffed out his feathered chest in irritation. Well, there was nothing he could do to salvage the situation now.

"Hmph." Tsuna rolled off the couch and went to retrieve Hibird Jr. "None for you then," she said crossly as she flounced to the kitchen. Hibari swallowed, his mouth feeling as dry as the Sahara Desert during a drought. _That ass...those curves... _He glared at the stupid goddamn plushie, its flat, beady eyes staring back at him as if in mockery. This whole thing was its fault. Before that giant replica of Hibird entered his life, there would be no reason for Tsuna to leave him half-hard. Pathetic. Hibari narrowed his eyes. When Tsuna left the next morning, that motherfucker was going to _burn. _

* * *

Tsuna sighed as she rubbed Hibird Jr.'s head. She pouted as she set him down so she could go prepare the food. Hibari had liked the sex better than Hibari Jr. Haru had worked so long on it too...Tsuna refused to call it wasted effort just yet, although she had to reason that no clone could beat the original and that Hibari was obviously not a plushie kind of person, but _still. _Why did he have this weird sort of animosity towards Hibird Jr.? She gnawed on her lower lip as she kneaded the meat. Maybe she made some sort of offense, like thinking Hibird Jr. was supposed to replace Hibird or something...

Hibird plucked another strand of hair and caught her off-guard. "Ow, Hibird! I know you have to build a nest, but go take some of Kyouya's hair to make it even!" she grouched as she pushed the meat patties around in the pan.

Hibird's beady eyes widened and tweeted shrilly as if to say, _If he even found out that I have a mate, your next meal might be bird steak! _Except she had no idea what he really said. She couldn't understand Hibird the same way Hibari couldn't understand Natsu. She sighed. Things were tricky like that. "You know, I can't understand a single tweet you said." Hibird raised his wings, as if shrugging. Tsuna sighed again, then turned the heat lower on the stove. "Show me your nest, I want to see how it's coming along." Hibird tweeted again, eager to show off his pride and glory (and love, assuming that Tsubird was there too).

She followed the fluffy canary outside to Hibari's private garden (he was a rich bastard, even with her grandpa's company, _Vongola, _as a comparison). She was surprised when they ended up at the sakura tree near Hibari's window. She smiled then, knowing that in Hibird's heart he truly wanted his master to know despite the consequences.

The nest was situated on a branch that was low enough to grant Tsuna an unobstructed view if she stood on her toes. She was careful to be quiet—Tsubird had been skittish lately. Well, technically Hibird's mate had been Mrs. Hibird to Tsuna until she discovered that she had a habit of chirping 'tsu!' when she was happy. Plus, _Hi_bird and _Tsu_bird reminded her of her and Hibari. She blushed at the thought. She leaned on her toes to take another peek, her eyes widening when she saw what Tsubird was sitting on. Her chest was puffed out in pride as she observed Tsuna and her shocked mate with amusement.

"Hibird, you're going to be a father," she choked out. "I hope you tied the knot with this one." Hibird made a move to fly over to Tsubird to check out his love's—_their—_eggs, only to freeze when he heard the all-too-familiar tone of his master's voice.

"Tsunaru, is that...a nest?"

Too much shock in too little time for the poor canary. Hibird fainted. Tsuna lunged forward and successfully caught him, her eyes sparkling impossibly when she met Hibari's surprised gaze. "Hibird's going to be a father!" she blurted. The Skylark blinked before uttering a soft "wao." He collected Hibird from her hands, his brow furrowing a little when he saw a strand of Tsuna's hair in the canary's beak. Instantly he solved the puzzle of why Hibird had been hanging around Tsuna now while mostly avoiding him. It chagrined him a bit that Hibird thought he would respond negatively, but now that he knew...it was up to him to shape Hibird up to be a responsible parent. Hibird shivered a little in his state of unconsciousness, as if sensing the shark-like gleam in his master's eye.

"Oh!" Tsuna pounded her fist into the palm of her hand. "I forgot about the steaks!"

Hibari's glare was downright murderous.

* * *

In the end, the steaks turned out perfect. Hibari lectured Hibird on the responsibilities of parenthood while chewing over Tsuna's culinary masterpieces (hey, her timing was perfect). Hibird was so ecstatic that his master wasn't going to kill him that most of it fell on deaf ears. Tsuna observed the two happily. She had the feeling that Hibari would make an excellent father. She faltered for a second as she mulled over that thought. _A family? _The prospect of starting one with Hibari seemed...

She placed a hand over her flat stomach hesitantly, the urge of wanting a child suddenly swelling up inside of her. Maybe, after she got settled as the tenth boss of her grandfather's company...

Hibari glanced at Tsuna, unable to look away when he saw her unbelievably soft smile. The expression trapped him, holding him captive to her face as it had already so many times before.

Hibird began to coo a love song.

* * *

"H-hnn, _ah_..."

Their breaths mingled as moonlight spilled onto their bed in bright splotches. Hibari brushed back an obscuring strand of hair away from Tsuna's face as he scrutinized her face. The expression of not-so-complete submission, the rose petal lips, the peachy pale flesh that never ceased to amaze him with its softness—something was off in her perfection. There was just a different feeling this time...

Tsuna moaned again when Hibari gripped her hips and started to bounce her against his length. When was the last time they really went this slow? He could actually feel sweat mat his hair to his face in the effort of keeping it to such an insane pace. Yet, he didn't feel like he was holding back at all—the energy it took to keep them suspended in euphoria like this was already exhausting.

The kisses were slow too. This didn't prove them to be incapable of robbing the pair of their breaths each time their lips met for another dance.

When Tsuna came, she pressed his head against her chest as she trembled in the paroxysm of pleasure. She kept up the position in her afterglow, her embrace almost protective as the steady beat of her heart drowned out the silence. After a few, content minutes passed, she released him with an apologetic look on her face. Her mouth around him a few seconds later made up for the wait, soon bringing him to release.

They were wordless as they cleaned up. The mutual silence was broken when Tsuna made an indignant cry of protest when Hibari scooped her up in his arms.

"I can get back on my own!" she huffed as he placed her down, but cuddling up next to him nonetheless when he pulled the blankets over them. Hibari noted Tsuna's discreet inhale of his shirt with amusement and pressed a light kiss against her forehead. He smiled at the immediate reddening of her cheeks.

He had assumed Tsuna had dropped off because of the deepening of her breathing, so he was surprised when she murmured a question.

"Ne, Kyouya, when do you think the eggs will hatch?"

"I'll give it two weeks," Hibari said after a short pause. "Why?"

"Just wondering. I can't...wait..." Hibari blinked as he realized that Tsuna had actually fallen asleep mid-sentence. He smiled softly. How cute.

* * *

Hibari suppressed a yawn. Tsuna had almost kicked him out of the bed yesterday with her nightly (and entirely unconscious) acrobatics. His gaze landed on Hibird Jr, who sat innocently on a kitchen chair. Right. That cheap thing was responsible for his abandoned erection during yesterday afternoon. He lifted the plushie up by its beak, almost dropping it in surprise when he activated some sort of hidden voice recorder. Tsuna's voice permeated through the silence.

_"Happy Birthday, Kyouya! I love you."_

Hibari stared at the plushie, unable to prevent the small smile that surfaced. His nose wrinkled a little shortly after—the toy had a scent. He brought it closer to smell it.

Peaches.

He narrowed his eyes at Hibird Jr. Well maybe he had a use after all.

* * *

...Hibird (and Tsubird) and the eggs/hatching of said eggs.

Leave a comment if you can, I love reading feedback ;'D


	2. Fidelity

finaaaaallllly. This means I've finally completed a multi-chap (two counts, ok?) fic! Yaaaaaay.

Also, the reason why this chapter is in tip-top shape is because recently I've-dramatic drumroll please, I'm a fan of these things (_badumtsh_butubutubutu)-I've recently acquired a new beta (heart!) Her name is **Coryza Cor **and frankly I'm going to hog her because no one else is going to take up her beta-ing time. She. Is. _Amazing._ The number of mistakes I make is quite humbling, y'know? She catches them all in time. If you're reading this J, /throws confetti on you. 8D

Please, enjoy!

_sakura - _cherry blossom

* * *

Tsuna let herself in with her key, her ears immediately picking up on the dull _whirring _sound that resonated throughout the house. Both Hibari and Hibird were nowhere in sight. Tsuna set down cotton and other assorted nest materials she had bought for the feathered couple and started to walk in the direction of the noise, opening the door at the epicenter of the vibrations.

Hibari was hunched in concentration over a plank of wood, beside him was an almost completely built birdhouse. The chainsaw squealed each time its blade bit into the wood.

Tsuna smiled at Hibari's thoughtfulness. The last three days had showcased clear (albeit chilly) weather, but today was a good ten degrees colder, and the sky promised rain. Without extra coverage, Tsubird could lose some eggs. After so many hours of pouring through canary care books with Hibari and then later with Gokudera and Yamamoto, Tsuna was reinforced with helpful knowledge and advice.

Hibari looked attractive whilst bending over, Tsuna observed, coughing a little into her hand when she realized the implications the position carried. Those hands that were larger than hers could lift a baby in the air easily. Those arms in which she felt so protected in—they could lend comfort to _their _child as well.

Hibari abruptly cut the power off. "When did you get here?"

"Oh, um..." Tsuna colored as she tore her attention away from his forearms. "Just now, actually." The Skylark grunted in acknowledgment before piecing the final attachment onto the birdhouse—a hinged roof. He had already taught Hibird on how to work the mechanism to his advantage with his beak on the switch—off when the weather was fair and up over their feathered heads when it wasn't.

Tsuna followed Hibari outside to the garden, grabbing the nesting supplies as they passed by the table near the front door. Hibird was reinforcing their nest with nesting materials in nervous worry, even though it wasn't his job according to the _Official Handbook of Guidelines for Canary Care_. However, Hibird defied standard canary rules and brought nesting materials to and fro in between bringing food to Tsubird and attending Hibari's fathering lessons. The poor little canary had his work cut out for him.

They came to a halt when they reached the newly erected pole near the sakura tree. Hibari secured the birdhouse on top of the pole, surprised when he turned to see Tsuna wear a full-blown pout.

"Kyouya, I won't be able to see it without a chair." Her lower lip jutted out, practically screaming at him to take it between his own and kiss her senseless.

Which he did—very thoroughly, in fact. Tsuna was stunned at first, but she relaxed almost immediately in his arms.

"...Hey," Tsuna said, slightly dazed when they parted. "What was I saying again?" she murmured as she rested her head against Hibari's chest. Hibari ran a hand through Tsuna's luxurious locks as they enjoyed each other's embrace for a few lazy moments. It was rather cold for March, so Tsuna appreciated the extra warmth.

Tsuna raised her head when she saw a white blur fly away. "Was that Tsubird?"

"She needs to be away from the nest if we want to move it," Hibari clarified.

"Oh." Tsuna nodded. Tsubird, being a wild breed of canary, might try to protect her nest if they moved it while she was in it. Hell, even Hibird would, had he not been tamed by Hibari. She untangled herself from her lover, watching keenly as he carefully lifted the nest from its spot on the branch. Hibird scrabbled a bit until his body lent cover to all of the eggs. Hibari waited until he was comfortable in his spot before transferring the nest to the birdhouse.

Tsuna strained to keep her body on her tip-toes. Her eyes barely met the bottom of the birdhouse.

"Kyouya..." she whined petulantly.

Hibari smirked, amused (although he really hadn't meant to make the pole so tall, it was just that Hibird and Tsubird seemed to prefer this height). He bent down, offering his back.

Tsuna sniffed, a bit miffed but accepting his gesture graciously. Hibari hooked his arms around her legs and lifted her up effortlessly, giving her a clear view of the nest. Hibird gazed at her proudly as he fluffed his feathers against a cold breeze. Tsuna clucked and petted the father's head affectionately.

"There're four eggs," Tsuna announced. Tsubird was sitting on them most of the time so they could never get a clear count.

All of a sudden the overcast sky seemed to darken. There was a split second of silence before the heavens parted and poured rain on them. Tsuna hurriedly flipped the switch to give Hibird some time, landing on the ground a few moments later as Hibari released her to drag her inside.

"Wait!" Tsuna tugged her hand away. "We have to make sure Tsubird gets back safely to her nest! She doesn't know where it is, and Hibird needs to sit on the eggs."

"You'll get sick." The rain was pelting down now, rapidly slicking their hair against their faces. Hibari made a noise of discontent and pushed Tsuna under the sakura tree. The rain still came through the branches, but it was better than standing out with no cover. "Stupid herbivore," he muttered, holding her close to him. Tsuna saw the thinly masked concern, however. If Tsubird didn't make it through this weather, Hibird would be devastated. Their offspring would be hard to rear with only one parent.

Tsuna's teeth began to chatter as the minutes passed. There was no sign of Tsubird.

"W-W-Where did H-Hibird tell h-her to go?" Tsuna asked as she clung to Hibari. It was a subconscious reaction that didn't help her get warmer; they were both equally drenched.

"There." Hibari said a few seconds later. Tsuna followed Hibari's pointed finger to the darting white bird. The small mass of feathers hovered above her nesting branch confusedly. Tsuna ran out, pointing Tsubird to the birdhouse with her arms. Tsubird screeched, sending out a few more sharp cries in search for her mate. There was an answering call from inside the birdhouse. Tsubird chirped once again loudly before speeding into the birdhouse.

Tsuna sighed in relief, following meekly this time when Hibari pulled her inside. They tracked water over the floor on their way to the bathroom, Tsuna groaning in her head when she realized that she was going to have to mop that up later seeing that the maid was on a vacation.

"_Achoo!_" She backtracked a little from Hibari's glare. "I'm not sick, I—_achoo—_I'm just cold. Honest." Hibari's glare intensified as he began to towel her dry. "I can do it myself, honestly, Kyouya, it's like you think I'm five years old," she protested.

"Then stop acting like one."

Tsuna crossed her arms with a huff. "You're wet too." Hibari tactfully ignored the remark.

"I kinda want a bubble bath." Tsuna said offhandedly. "Want to join?"

Hibari tossed the soaking wet towel in the bin, shooting her an _are you serious _look that was dripping with sarcasm.

"Want to take a hot shower then? No bubbles," Tsuna said with a slightly downcast look.

"Fine." He began to divest himself of his wet clothes. Tsuna covered her eyes as she blushed. "Tsunaru," Hibari deadpanned. "You've seen me naked on numerous occasions."

"Yeah but, that's _different._" Hibari looked skyward to the ceiling as if it would give him an answer.

He sighed and turned his back towards her, wondering how she was OK with showering with him but would stammer and stutter while they undressed in front of each other.

Tsuna hurriedly stripped off her clothes, tossing them into the bin where the towel was. It was embarrassing for her to see Hibari undress; he undressed like it was a freaking _strip show _(she was completely unbiased!). Okay, maybe the man himself hadn't noticed, but that sort of behavior was _very _distracting. And arousing. And she would be mortified if he found out. Plus, she didn't want to embarrass herself when her head got stuck in an armhole of her shirt or something. She hopped into the shower, staring mournfully at the Jacuzzi across the bathroom. _I'll get to you later, _she swore. She muffled another sudden sneeze, hoping that she really hadn't caught a cold. _Kyouya will scorn me forever, _she pouted. _And he won't kiss me. _One of Hibari's weaknesses was his vulnerability when he was down with a cold. He somehow always ended up in the hospital (two out of two times in his whole twenty two years of life). She didn't pay attention to the handle while musing over her thoughts, gasping when the shower turned on and cold water fell on her.

By the time she got the water at a comfortable temperature, Hibari had already stepped in behind her and was halfway through shampooing his hair. Tsuna giggled at the lather surrounding his hair like a halo. She received a snort in response.

She hummed happily as she stood under the water, letting it cascade over her hair as she worked the knots out. She scooted over when Hibari gently nudged her in the side, sliding a sidelong glance at him as he rinsed the shampoo from his hair. Mmn... He was so gorgeous. It felt like she was watching a commercial for whatever shampoo he was using. Hibari glanced over his shoulder to catch her gaze, smirking teasingly when her cheeks tinted pink. Her reactions never got old.

He scanned the bathroom holders for her shampoo, uncapping it and squeezing a sizeable amount on his hand when he found it. His nose wrinkled a little at the girly scent, pulling Tsuna back with an arm around her waist as he returned her shampoo to where it was. Tsuna visibly loosened up when he began to apply the shampoo to her hair, sighing happily as he massaged her scalp. Meanwhile, she ran her soapy fingers over his ribs, tempted to use a loofah. Unfortunately, said loofah was hanging over the Jacuzzi. _Oh well, there's always next time._

When Tsuna's hair was thoroughly rinsed after a second round for conditioning, Hibari ran his hands over her body as he cleansed her. It was supposed to be an innocent ritual, but that flew out the proverbial window when Tsuna's breath started to get labored. In a split second she was pinned against the cool wall out of range from the shower spray, Hibari's mouth moving on top of hers, completely claiming her. Tsuna let him, kissing him back for all she was worth and submitted to his dominance (just this once, she was totally going to get him back next time).

* * *

"_Achoo!_" _Damn it! _She really had gotten a cold. Hibari was somehow unaffected and kept her at an arm's length. She couldn't visit the nest either; she was worried about the chance of passing on her sickness to the canaries. She sighed, sniffling as her nose stopped up _again_. "Kyouyaaaaaahhhh!" she whined, craving a hug.

"Not a chance." His smirk said everything: _I told you so._

Damn it all.

* * *

_Two days later_

"Please, Kyouya? I swear I won't get germs everywhere—_achoo_!" Hibari raised a brow at the ruined point, but came over and placed a kiss on her cheek. Then he promptly backed away approximately the length of their kitchen.

* * *

_Three days later_

"If you don't fucking come hug me right now I'll slap you a new one you douche-dick," Tsuna growled, clearly under an unhealthy dose of PMS. Hibari merely chuckled.

* * *

_Four days later_

Tsuna woke up, turning over to see the blaring numbers that read 3:53. She coughed to test if she was still sick. The nasal quality that usually accompanied it was gone, her nose was cleared, and throat was back to normal and—

"Kyouya?" she whispered without sounding like a dying cat. _Fuck yes! _She wasn't sick anymore! Immediately she tunneled over to Hibari's side, snuggling up against him happily. Hibari's arm encircled around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. She had missed his embrace so much. His breathing quickly lulled her to sleep.

* * *

What Tsuna didn't realize was that she _never _slept on her own side when she was asleep. She always found a way to him unconsciously. It was a wonder he didn't get sick, Hibari mused.

* * *

Tsuna groaned, her eyes heavy with sleep as she opened them blearily. "What?" She glanced at the clock and groaned again. Nine forty-five, might as well have been the crack of dawn for all she cared.

"The eggs are hatching."

"What?" Tsuna sat up, her hair settling into an attractive mess. "I'm coming!" She stumbled at the foot of the bed before grabbing a random jacket out of the closet (judging from the lack of warmth, it seemed to be Hibari's). Tsuna stumbled around some more in search for her socks, shoving her feet into her boots when she finally found them. She stepped outside, finding it surprising that it was relatively warm. She thanked Hibari's silhouette for blocking most of the sunlight as she bounced excitedly to the birdhouse.

"Here." Hibari presented her with a...chair.

Tsuna rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but smile at the sweet gesture. She stepped up on it, now finding herself at the perfect height to peer into the nest. The roof was unhinged, allowing her for a full view. She stared in in rapture as the chicks pushed through their prisons. They were bald and ugly, and their closed blue eyes were a bit nerving, but...that was life, sometimes. You have to go through stages, some rougher than others. Tsuna smiled gently at the chicks. She couldn't wait for them to grow up.

Hibird was freaking out. Tsubird seemed to be chortling at him, and touched his beak with hers in an effort to calm him down. Tsuna wanted to squeal at the gesture of love, but she was supposed to be a _mature _businesswoman.

"Kyouya," she said, cooing at the canary pair as she reached for him. "Did you see that?"

Hibari pressed his lips against her knuckles absentmindedly as he observed the canaries. "That's how they kiss."

"Hmm." That was true, she remembered reading that part in several manuals. Hibird and Tsubird seemed to be an anomaly amongst their species. They were completely _in love_ with each other and were staggeringly loyal to each other despite the canary breed's supposed infidelity. "Why can't humans be like them?" Tsuna murmured. "We'll just have to set an example," she continued cheekily as she kissed him. The corners of Hibari's mouth turned up as he tenderly tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

"Of course."

* * *

Yup, ending's kinda open-ended but I didn't want to ramble. Hope you enjoyed this short two-shot, go Hibird/Tsubird!


End file.
